Actygius
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Yugi isn't from this world. And after a heartbreaking event with his friends, Yugi goes on a journey through time to change everything, and protect his loved ones. Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue 1

-1Actygius  
Prologue

_Why did they have to say that!?!_ Yugi thought as he raced down the streets of Domino.

To the average person it would seem as if he was running in no particular direction. The thing was Yugi knew where he was running to. He was going to his true home, not the Kame Game Shop, but his real home. One day he had come from his home and later wound up as Solomon's 'grandson'. Yugi was never really related to the old man, it was magic from his home that caused the old man to think so, not that Yugi minded, as lost as he was. This happened because Yugi had one non-native friend from England, and when he went to see him the 'exit' decided to punish him by sending him to Japan and living out the destiny foretold there.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he remembered the event that caused him to flee home from Domino City…

"_Hi, Tea!" Yugi greeted as he arrived at the arcade._

_Tea sneered. " Whatever, Yugi, now go away… you aren't invited."_

_Yugi blinked. "What… do you mean, I'm not invited? What are you talking about? I just wanted to spend time at the arcade," Yugi said, confusion ringing through his voice._

"_My birthday party!" the girl rolled her eyes._

_Yugi glanced around the room to see his friends gathered around the arcade with hatred in their eyes._

"_O-Okay," Yugi blinked still confused, walking away towards a game he wanted to get a new high score on._

_Once Yugi started to play, Tristan and Duke came up and 'accidentally' bumped him. This caused him to mess up the control and play of his game. Of course, at once he heard everyone else laugh at their antics. He then knew that they were picking on him… his best friends were picking on him._

"_Well, well what do we have here a cry baby **high schooler.** How pathetic. You have a 'punk' style of clothes and hair, yet here you are about to cry, can't you take a little pressure? What a wimp, it's no wonder that Atemu left you, you are so weak that he couldn't stand being in the same body as you. I mean come on, it was Atemu who fought, and forced away all the evil people while we cheered him on and all you did was get him into those situations and hide in your mind. Really now, that is just pathetic," Tea stated with a smirk and a hint of hatred, anger, and amusement._

_Yugi turned away from the game and ran out the door without even looking back at his once so-called best 'friends.' He was getting out of Domino now while it was still possible in his heart._

"Hey, Yugi wait up!" a voice from behind him screamed, breaking him out of his horrible nightmare of a so-called 'memory'.

Yugi ignored the voice and kept running till he got to Domino's Bay area, where he sat on the dock out of breathe.

He heard running behind him and when he looked up it was Joey, followed by what looked like a confused Isis, Ryou, Odeon, and Marik.

"Yu… Yugi… why… didn't… ya… stop… when… I asked ya to," Joey panted, out of breathe, looking down at the water once he caught up to his friend.

"What happened, Yugi?" Isis sat next the downtrodden boy, Odeon standing behind her, and Marik on her other side. Ryou sat down next to Joey.

Then Yugi remembered that Isis, Marik, and Ryou were not at the party. "Joey can tell you," Yugi whispered, hugging his knees, looking into the strangely vacant water for the entrance to his home.

While Yugi was intently looking, Joey told the story of what happened. At the end, both Marik and Ryou looked similar to their now dead Yami's. Isis looked at Yugi, wondering what he was doing.

"Yugi, what are you going to do now?" Isis asked in a kind voice, shocking Yugi out of his trance of using magic.

"Go to my home of Actygius, where my people and home are, you can join me if you want," Yugi told them the truth, knowing his was to never see them again.

"Actygius? Where is that?" Ryou questioned curiously.

"Nowhere on this surface, it's about a thousand feet under the ocean floor, like a layer before the core."

"You lived there?" Joey asked amazed.

Yugi smiled sadly. "Yes, and I should never have left, but I had to find my friend… I was worried about him."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Harry was adopted into my family after he stumbled upon Actygius when we was trying to drown himself," Yugi explained, a tear falling down his cheek as he remembered the sad story of his adoptive brother and best friend.

"Why'd he do that?" Marik asked, both confused and, sadly, curious.

The sixteen-year-old King of Games closed his eyes in grief. "He was being abused by his guardians, his aunt and uncle."

His friends gasped in horror. "Why would they do such a thing?" Isis asked in outrage.

"They thought he was a freak." Yugi dropped his hand from his legs and began to trace the wood grains of the dock, clearly shaken up by both his story and the recent events.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Ryou asked, knowing it was best for Yugi to get off the terrible story of the young boy before he totally collapsed in grief.

The appointed boy shrugged.

"Yugi, you mentioned you left to find your friend. Why'd he leave Actygius? If he left because he was being abused, why would he come back?" questioned Joey.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Joey! I changed the subject for a reason!" he hissed angrily.

"No, it's all right, Ryou. He had to go to school, so he had no choice but to leave. Only, I didn't want him to be alone, so I tried to follow, but I wound up here and not in England like I wanted to."

Marik blinked. "If that's the case, why didn't you just fly to England? Or return home?"

"I was given a mission that came up when I left by chance, and I had no choice but to stay in Japan to complete it. So, I found Mr. Moto, and used magic to convince him that I was his grandson so I could complete my mission. And now, that mission is complete, and I can go home."

"What about your brother?" Odeon spoke up for the first time.

"He should be done with school next year, so I can wait for his return. Besides, I need to check in with my home, and tell the Elder's that the mission is complete."

Joey looked at his best friend of several years with tears in his eyes. "Yugi, when are you leaving?"

"Immediately," Yugi responded as a gate in the middle of water appeared out of nowhere.

"Yugi, wait, can we come with you? You're our friend; we want to be with you!" Joey pleaded, the others joining in.

Yugi sighed. "I guess."

Yugi walked out onto the water, and put his hand on the gate. It snapped open, and sucked in Yugi and his friends with a flash of white light. When the light vanished, the gate was gone, and the dock was deserted, showing no sign that the group of friends had ever been there.


	2. Prologue 2

Actygius

Prologue 2

Moments later, when Yugi and the others regained their sight, the ones who had not visited Actygius before gasped and gaped at the beauty of the river tunnel. There was a smooth undisturbed black river, which ran like it was flowing silk. The walls and walkway looked as if one was walking in space; it was pitch, no, onyx black with little speckles of silver, bronze, and gold as if to represent stars.

"Where are we, Yug?" Joey questioned his friend as they stood in awe of the place, almost ruining the moment.

"We are currently at the only unblocked entrance of Actygius. It is the water source of my people, the sacred river. We are now in the tunneled gate and I do hope no one is waiting on the other side." Yugi stood up straight and started walking down the path only he could see.

"Wait up!" The others hurried after him, not able to see where the river flowed or even which way was out.

After walking what seemed like hours, they were suddenly blinded by a bright light, and walked out into what seemed like a peaceful field with only flowers growing. To the left of this untouched field was a smooth, rich, and silent crystal-clear lake. The lake looked as if time and man had not touched the beauty-struck thing with its jealous hands. To the northern right was a dark green building that seemed to be made of beautiful seaweed. Behind it stood a tall Greek/Roman structure that put awe into to your thoughts as well as fear. Moving southern of the green building, a glass building stood filled with plants, telling the world its job, a greenhouse. In the background of the tall and respect-demanding building were three huge golden spires standing tall, as if praising it was just the beginning, it needed to be worshiped. In the background of the green house only vague shapes could be made out.

"So, what do you think?" Yugi asked ,nervous of his friend's thoughts.

"Wow."

"Really? I thought your world was impressive, so I guess the same can be said of mine, huh?" Yugi giggled with a hint of paranoia.

"I would think so too, take Marik's view on his first visit to the outside," Isis stated, hiding her awe under the cloak of seriousness.

"Oh well, I guess we should be going. I don't want my family to be any more worried than they already are, and besides that, I have a duty as a priest and dragon-brother," Yugi shook his head in exasperation of his thoughts.

"Duty? Priest? Dragon-brother?" his friends questioned him as they started to move through the fragile-looking field.

"CRYSTAL HIGH PRIEST YLETIPYN GARAI YUERI, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US AND WHO ARE THEY!!!" Two figures come running up to Yugi, one grabbing him into a headlock and the other watching them like a hawk.

The one with Yugi in a headlock had straight red hair with blonde streaks and black bangs and amethyst eyes. She wore a multi-layer skirt with its lowest being silver followed by gold, red, amethyst, and finally on top black. Her top consisted of a black corset with side lacing, the left silver, the right gold. She wore a pair of dangling orb earrings, clear blue with a red orb in the middle of it. On her right hand there was a ring made up of the same clear like red material with the words _soul shearing_ on it, on the left hand is an almost identical ring except for it had the word _mind dagger_ on it. Both rings sat on the middle fingers. Hidden in her skirt was a dagger with a butterfly hilt.

The one watching them was almost identical except for the coloring of her hair and clothing; and her jewelry. Her hair was blonde with black tips and red bangs. Her corset was silver with red and amethyst side lacings. Her skirt was bottom to top, black, amethyst, red, gold, and silver. She wore a necklace that more like can be considered a chocker; a thin, small blue clear material ran around her neck while holding/ being clasped to a small reddish clear material disk in front. From the chocker, where the blue and red connect on each side, a small metal chain hung down connected to a tiny key, reddish clear orb with a blue clear little tube attached. The chain on the right silver, left gold. On her middle fingers were identical rings but the inscriptions were different, her left one said _sorcerer finder_ and her right _secrets unlock_. The girls also had matching slipper shoes done in red.

When Yugi stood up it became obvious that the two girls were some how related to him. Might it be that his eyes identically matched theirs or the fact that the three all had some form of black, blonde, and red hair? Or the fact that the girls were overly worried about him?

"Guys, these two are my cousins, Auranalias Yueri and Kirayathny Yueri," Yugi introduced, pointing first to the black one and then the silver one.

"Hello," they all said nervously.

"Yletipyn, where have you been for the past year?" the girls scolded and questioned their older cousin and their only living blood-related family member.

"Err, doing a mission and it's been more for me, 'cause as you know if we leave Actygius, we de-age right? Yay, I had to relive life outside since being 5 years old, not nice at all."

"Really, well then we can forgive you only because it was a mission and who are they by the way?" Kirayathny patted Yugi on the back, raising an eyebrow.

"Err . . . friends I met outside and those who I want to add to our small family?" Yugi pleaded with Kirayathny and Auranalias.

"Sure and Haliso's back, by the way. How about we all introduce ourselves there before going to the elders?" Auranalias suggested.

"Really? That's great, I haven't seen him in years!" Yugi exclaimed as he and the two girls led his friends though the field to a large iron gate. The gate stood proud in black, twenty feet tall and guarded by burly men dressed in red uniforms. The girls nodded, and the guards walked to a keypad and typed in a long code, allowing the gate to swing open with a loud creek.

The group walked through, and Yugi's friends stopped in their tracks.

"What's the matter?" Kirayathny asked.

"It… looks like a battleground!" Isis explained. The group stood in field of land that looked war-torn, littered with shrapnel.

"That's because it is," Auranalias explained. "We just entered through the Gate of the Holy Gods, and we are now standing in the High Terrace of the Infallible Massacre."

Isis gasped. "A massacre? What happened?"

Yugi smiled bitterly. "Actygius was invaded, and all the people were brought here. Then, the adults were slaughtered, the children forced to watch on in horror."

"That's horrible!" Bakura exclaimed, horror echoing in his voice.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about it," said Kirayathny, "so let's continue on."

The friends continued to walk down the path across town to a large home that wrapped around a small courtyard.

"Welcome home, Ylepipyn," the two girls chorused as the group stood and gazed at the courtyard in amazement.

"This is your house?" Joey gasped, "This is amazing!"

Auranalias giggled. "Why, thank you!"


	3. Prologue 3

Actygius

Prologue 3- Judgement Day Approaches

The group entered the house with a little more than a sigh of bliss from Yletipyn, who had been away for a year in Actygius time, but ten years for the rest of the world. The house itself was simple as it could possible be, for though outside was fancy, the inside was dreary, blank and basic. The group walked into what seemed to be a seating room with chairs and a bowl of fruit in the middle on a short, small, and detailed coffee table.

At one end of the chairs sat a boy a little younger than the trio themselves with black hair and green eyes. A barest hint of a scar lay on his forehead, but his eyes held a haunted tone to them as if he had seen many indescribable things first hand. The boy waved his hand, motioning the group to sit down while his eyes scanned the newcomers, searching to see what they were. He could tell they were not muggles, but they didn't use the magic of wizards or the white and crystal magic the descendants of Actygius used.

Once the group sat down comfortably, a glare from the two cousins sent Yletipyn telling his story of the past year's adventures.

"So, basically you left here to find me but somehow ended up halfway around the world and made friends and became the King of Games only to be betrayed, so then you decided to come back and your true friends made you drag them along?" Haliso gasped for air as he did a quick summary.

"Yep! This is Ryou, who was possessed by the confused and manipulated Thief King Bakura. This is Marik, who was possessed by the sadist Malik, who was on the verge of being psychotic. The others are Isis, wielder of the Millennium Necklace, Odeon, Marik and Isis' older brother and protector, and Joey, my only friend that I've had since the beginning," Yletipyn introduced the confused and awed group.

"Hello, my name is Haliso when I'm here in Actygius, but in the outside world I go by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived in the wizardry world," Haliso began, explaining his past up until the end of his sixth year.

"You had it as bad as Yug – Ylet – Yletipyn," Joey laughed, confusion running across his face.

"HIGH PRIEST, DRAGON BROTHER, GUARDIAN OF SAINTS YLETIPN! HIGH PRIESTESSES, DRAGON SISTERS, WARRIORS OF SECRETS AURANALIAS AND KIRAYATHNY! COME OUT NOW AND EXPLAIN THESE MENACES AND HOW THE ENERGY OF QUEEN MAIS, THAT CURSED WOMAN IS IN SOME OF THM!" a sharp baritone rang out into their home, with a mental roar heard in the background by those who had the brand of Actygius.

"How is it that Chief Representative of Dragons, Brother Fanar, knows where and what we do the moment we do it?" Kirayathny walked to the door of their house, letting the giant glide in with a lady behind him that gave off an aura of silence and gentleness.

"Ah, Lady Seng, how are you?" Auranalias jumped up, offering her chair to the old woman with silver hair.

"The Sacred River called to the Ancient Pond of Hereditary Light, who in turned passed it to the Spires of the Golden Saints, on to the Eternal Maidens, hopping onto the Amazons of Am, to the Shrine Maidens of Lady Eret, to Old Barrier Dragon Nal, who thoughtfully passed it onto Fanar and his bond brother C'alth and finally to my Orb of History," Seng rested her body in the chair, slumped over as if the walk to the three tri-colored hair cousins home was too much work.

Fanar nodded his head in agreement. "All the representatives for each group will meet in the Divine and Imperial Alliance of Actygius, and then we are to go to the Palace of the Unholy Dragon Nal so that his input can be heard by all."

"Then why are we needed to go or for you to tell us?" Yletipyn glanced at Fanar and Seng with a calculated glance.

"It has to do with you four leaving Actygius to see the outside worlds. Since kind old Nal is about to reach his end, and we will be swarmed with water without his power, Actygius decided it is time to return to the surface, but we need to avoid muggles like Haliso's wizards do. Also, the members of the Actygius Council need to discus what to do with these invaders, and how you will learn the magic we seek; after some thought, it's been decided that you four will be the representatives of Actygius's white crystal magic."

Auranalias sighed. "Lovely. Ok, let's go. We'll have to go through Empress Tiger to go to the Divine and Imperial Alliance of Actygius."

"What's Empress Tiger?" Joey asked curiously.

"The mall!" the two girls chirped.

Yletipyn and Haliso groaned. "No! Let's go the other way! I hate the mall!" they responded in terror.,

"No," Kirayathny responded simply, "it's the fastest way. Besides, your friends need new clothes."

Marik frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes? I'm not changing."

"Yes, you are," Auranalias demanded as she led the group out of the house and down the road to a building held ten feet in the air by enormous pillars.

"Where's the mall?" Ryou asked, looking around the shadowy surroundings.

Haliso grinned. "Above us."

"Then how are we going to get in?"

Kirayathny smiled. "It's easy. See that rope?" she asked, pointing directly ahead of the group.

"Yeah…" Ryou responded hesitantly.

"All we have to do is pull it," Kirayathny smirked.

"Well, let's go, and sorry, Lady Seng, Brother Bonded Fanar, for taking up your time." Auranalias took Ryou's hand and pulled the rope, disappearing in sparkles.

"It doesn't bug us, we're happy that you wish to expand your family," Fanar shrugged, glancing at the other newcomers. "Even if they don't use Crystal or Wizardry Magic, but instead the magic of Millennium."

"Brother Bonded, they have the ability to use Crystal, or some at least. Besides, they use Millennium like Crystal, not like Queen Mias," Yletipyn stated, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling the rope.

"That is understandable," Seng pulled the rope to watch those already there.

"Oh, right, can't judge someone by your past magic experiences," Fanar muttered, grabbing Odeon's hand and pulling the rope.

"The loud one is gone," Kirayathny mumbled with a sigh, grabbing Isis' hand as she pulled the rope, following the others.

"And we're the last to go, Marik," Haliso smirked. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

Once the group could see, the guests of Actygius saw they stood in a small room with a desk in front of them and carts on both sides. Behind the desk stood several changing rooms.

"Well, Yletipyn, coming here to get new clothes? Oh, Haliso, you as well? And guests?" The clerk, a petite woman with black hair and eyes, grabbed a pile of clothes from a cart next to her and pushed Haliso and Yletipyn into the changing rooms behind her.

"Now, young lady, what colors do you want?" the clerk pressured Isis.

"White, tan, silver, and light brown with gold trim and lacing," Isis stated, unaffected by the demand.

"Yes, yes, Desert Lady." Another clerk handed the shades over to the main clerk and in a flash of a rainbow of colors the cloth turned into clothes. The head clerk handed them to Isis, pushing her into a fitting room.

"Busy today?" Yletipyn asked as he walked out of the dressing room at the same time as Haliso.

Yletipyn had a gold shirt on with a red vest over it and an amethyst skirt that went down to his knees with a black scarf to keep it up. The entire outfit was trimmed with silver. Haliso wore an emerald skirt, a silver vest, a gold scarf, and a ruby skirt with royal blue trim.

In the end Marik wore a gold vest, an amethyst shirt, a royal blue scarf, a black skirt, and silver trim. Odeon matched Isis, only with the standard outfit for men instead of woman. Joey had a white shirt, green vest and scarf, blue skirt, and white trim. Lastly, Ryou had a white shirt and skirt, red vest, and a small black scarf with hold trim, almost an identical outfit to his thief counterpart's in Ancient Egypt.

"Why do we have to wear skirts?" Joey moaned as he stared at himself in a full-length mirror.

"Because that's the current style here," the clerk told him as Yletipyn led the group back towards the rope.

"Yug, how we getting' down?" Joey asked, staring concernedly down the ten-foot drop.

Yletipyn grinned. "We jump. On three… one, two, three!" Yletipyn, Haliso, Auranalias, and Kirayathny jumped down the hole, landing effortlessly on the ground below.

"How'd you do that?" Joey yelped in shock.

Seng rolled her eyes. "Magic," she answered simply as she and Fanar pushed the remaining members of the group down the hole before jumping down themselves.

"Follow us!" Kirayathny ordered as she exited the structure of pillars back into the sunlight and heading south down a white brick path.

Ryou blinked. "Where are we headed again?" he asked after about ten minutes of walking.

"Right there," Haliso answered for his cousin as the large group walked under another building held up by pillars.

"Ok, we're going up in the same order as before," Yletipyn ordered as they stopped in front of the building's transport rope.

"No need, I'll come them down, and they'll come down one at a time so you can introduce them… if Fanar agrees to carry me the rest of the way," Seng questioned Fanar.

"It would be my honor," Fanar bowed, and Seng grabbed the rope.

"Okay, well let's start with Fanar since Seng will take a while . . ." Auranalias shrugged.

"Dragon Representative Brother-Bonded to C'alth. You could call him the principal of Recursive Minanet of the Hereditary Dragon, it's a type of musical school. Seng is the recorder of accurate history and the principal of the only school, Academy of the Thousand Women of Seng," Yletipyn started.

A man with short brown hair and eyes dropped down next. "That's Priest Isan, the watcher and guardian of all the dead priests and saints, he works at the Spires of the Golden Saints."

"Head Healer Sheenta works at the Walled City of the Lost Plague" This was a man with long black hair and blue eyes.

A woman with blonde hair and gold eyes revealed herself next. "Eternal Maiden Blessed Moon is the current leader of the ex-queen's army, residing in the Arena of the Eternal Maidens of Mais."

An elderly woman with peppered hair and lavender eyes smiled motherly at the group as she released the rope. "This is Mama Mircella, owner and head worker of the Sanctuary of the Mystical Mysteries, an orphanage."

"Green Hand Master Ribter, of the Shadowy Greenhouse of the Devils," Yletipyn continued, introducing a green-haired man with lime green eyes.

Next came a stern looking bald man with orange eyes. He was introduced as the Poor General Hakusho, guardian of the Tower of Insanity.

A with white hair and brown eyes dropped next, revealed to be "Arialle of the Amazons of Am, one of our three militaries."

"Head Shrine Maiden of the Shrine of Lady Eret, Kimi," was a woman with light, sandy blonde hair and tan eyes.

"He is the representative of our library, Mister Krissn," Yletipyn introduced yet another man, this one an ace runner type man with purple hair and yellow eyes.

A red haired guy with lava eyes fell next. "You could say he is Head Scientist at our Aquatic Laboratory of Years, Siafin."

"That's a lot of people," Joey said, his head spinning with all the names.

Ryou wrote all the information he heard on a notepad he had on him to make sure he remembered.

A peach eyes and pink hair man fell next. "Ah, X'Zoa, Head of Valenzuela Sciences Manufacturing Supplies and Representative of all businesses."

One last person fell down, a woman with smoke gray hair and sapphire eyes. "Ah, Senator Noma, Representative of our government and works at this building, Divine and Imperial Alliance of Actyguis."

Seng jumped down last, caught by Fanar. "Okay, let's go!" she told the rest of the group.

"Who wants to be the next guide, since Yletipyn had worn out his voice by now."

"I'll do it," Kirayathny sighed.

She lead the enormous group of people out of the columns and west on the white brick path. Within a few minutes, the group walked under another building.

"Okay, we're now underneath the Peking Lily, which is the Island's Chinese Restaurant. Next is the Maple Dragon, which is also a restaurant."

Kiraya stopped walking underneath the third building the group walked under, still heading west. "This is the Aquatic Laboratory of Years, which is our science lab. This is one of the most important buildings on the island."

Beginning to walk once again, they walked under one more building (which was Bay Wild Estates, a hotel) before heading north underneath the Fal Ancient Tower, the library, before stopping underneath yet another building.

"Okay, this is the Palace of the Unholy Dragon of Nal. Auranalias will explain the purpose of this building, Aura?"

"The purpose of this building is to house the powerful Nal, a dragon who for centuries now has kept us here so deep underwater without a care or worry of outsiders," Auranalias smiled and answered.

"Shall we get going?" Yletipyn said as he pointed out that the leaders were already going in.

"Alright let's go," Auranalias pushed the group of dazed guests into the line that had formed.

Inside the building, everything was black with white streaked marble with gold inlay. It was like walking into a shrine made for a god in the times of the Romans. They reached a conference room, or so the group guessed by the large table with many chairs. The only really surprising was the old looking dragon at the head of the table.

"Nal, dearest teacher and parent, please be careful, you are not as strong as you used to be," Fanar raced over to the dragon in worry.

'_Son Fanar I maybe dying but I am not a fool. Do not worry, I have asked C'alth and the other strong dragons to move me back into my lair. I feel bad for the younglings who volunteered to clean all of my home.'_ a voice wise and old chuckled in their heads.

"May I be the one to ask why you have called this meeting?" Siafin bowed to Nal.

_"As most know, I am dying, and I have no heir. There is no dragon anywhere on this planet who has blood of the royal dragons_" Nal started. "_It will take three generations for my successor will be born, by then I will be dead. I have sealed a tome for it to learn all I know, but by then Actyguis would have drowned. So I have a solution."_

"Alright, the meeting shall begin as soon as everyone sits down," Seng sat at the opposite end of Nal spoke, an orb hovering in front of her.

Fanar sat by Nal's side. On the right side of the table sat, in order of Seng to Fanar, Ribter, Hakusho, Krissn, Siafin, X'Zoa, and then Noma. On the left side, of Seng to Nal, Sheenta, Kimi, Isain, Arialle, Mircella, and Blessed Moon.

"May I be the one to question the presence of _outsiders_ here?" Hakusho questioned from the _power_ side.

"_They are essential help in our goal,"_ Nal's voice softly stated.

"Children, Nal?" Mama Mircella raised the pitch in her voice to show disapproval.

"If I may answer that, Mama?" Haliso bowed to the council.

"Please do, Haliso," Blessed Moon growled, glaring at the others of the council for hating the millennium magic users and housers.

"There are schools hidden throughout the world, unseen by muggles. I would know, I went to one of the best ones, even if the teachers aren't the most sane," Haliso reported.

"And if we send a group of children to this _school,_ they can learn to create these invisible wards?" Noma interpreted.

"_No, they will not teach children something so powerful. They will be amazed at our reappearance and gladly take in our children to learn their ways. But since there is no ward for the muggles, they will by law create one for us in the presence of children so they may learn it so we are not dependent of the wizards and once we learn we can sever ties,"_ Nal informed them.

"Then why do we even have to send the children at all?" Isain demanded.

"To show we are sincere and not just using them, even if we are. But also did you forget that Haliso is part of their current war, so it would be redundant to leave one of our own to fend for himself when he needs family," Fanar argued.

"Then why not send a few adults?" Krissn offered.

"Too suspicious," Fanar stated.

"Besides he is ours and we have at least that right," Kirayathny snapped.

"So who are we sending?" Sheenta gave up.

"_Haliso, since he is needed there, as well as Yletipyn, for he is family and has muggle experiences. The outsiders, for they will bring balance to our crystal magic and calm the fear. Those who have millennium can learn to use it as if it was crystal. Kirayathny, for her ability to protect her own, if not for her strong magic she would have been an Eternal Maiden or Amazon. Auranalias for her knowledge of time and her ability to get what she wants. Besides that, they have strong magic and they wield our heart crystals with ease. So, they are well protected,"_ Nal choose who wanted.

"Very well," Haliso, Kirayathny, Auranalias, and Yletipyn bowed in union. "We will do as you have asked."

Ryou frowned.

"Wait, we didn't agree to do anything!" he protested. "Why do we need to get involved?"

"Guys," Yletipyn sighed, "please do this! You'll be with me, I promise. I have to go, and I don't want to leave you here without me. And without your help, this island will cease to exist!"

"But why? I don't understand."

"You see, this island is actually underwater in an air bubble type of ward that is held together by Nal. But Nal is dying, and when he does the ward will fall, causing everyone to drown. He wants us to go to a Magic School in England to learn how to build a new ward."

Marik frowned. "Why can't Nal teach you?" he asked in confusion.

"Nal's over a thousand years old, he's a royal dragon, and he created the barrier near the beginning of his life, he can't remember how to do it," Yletipyn sighed.

Ryou, Joey, Marik, Odeon, and Isis looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement.

"Very well Yugi, we will help you." Isis replied for all five of them.

"Now, what do we need to do?"

Kirayathny smiled. "First we need to go back in time, and then speak with the Headmaster. He will guide us from there."

"Uh . . . How are we going to go back in time? I didn't think that was possible," Joey spoke up in amazement.

"It's simply, really," Yletipyn answered. "We have a time spell. Now, everyone follow me into the ritual room." The King of Games led the group out of Nal's thrown room down the hall into a small white room with a black pentacle, a five-point star inside a circle, painted onto the floor. Seng stood at the top of the star. Yletipyn took the right side, Haliso the right bottom, Auranalias the left bottom, and Kirayathny the left side. The rest were stationed on the circle, Joey between Seng and Yletipyn, Ryou between Yletipyn and Haliso. Marik between Haliso and Auranalias, Isis between Auranalias and Kirayathny, and Odoen between Kirayathny and Seng.

"_Gods of all, please answer our call,"_ Seng began.

"_God of Earth, who is the origin of birth,"_ Yletipyn took over.

Haliso spoke next. "_Goddess Air, who is always fair."_

Then it was Auranalias' time to speak. "_God of Fire, who us he inspires."_

Kirayathny invoked the last of the gods. "_Goddess of Water, who prevents weather getting hotter."_

Then, the five of them spoke in union. "_The Gods we have awoken, please bring us to our spoken. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, England."_


End file.
